The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hakonechloa macra and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘HABsf1007’. ‘HABsf1007’ represents a new ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar in spring of 2010 as a naturally occurring shoot mutation of Hakonechloa macra ‘All Gold’ (not patented) that was growing in a container in New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot division in New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada in spring of 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual reproduction by shoot division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.